Animated web
Conjuration (Creation) Level:Sor/Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Effect: Webs in a 20 ft. radius spread Duration: 1 min./level Saving Throw: Reflex negates; see text Spell Resistance: No A more powerful and versatile version of the web spell, animated web creates a many layered mass of sticky filament that ensnares those unfortunate enough to come in contact with it. Similar to, but far larger than, a normal spider’s web, these magical strands are as tough as steel and difficult to destroy. Unlike a normal web, the mass of threads created by this spell need not be anchored to anything and, in fact, works best if it is not. The peculiar magic of the spell allows the strands of the web to hover in mid air. Anyone in the effect’s area when the spell is cast must make a Reflex save. If the save succeeds, the being is entangled, but not prevented from moving. If the save fails, the being is entangled and rendered unable to move – a creature unable to move can only attempt to break loose, requiring either a DC 20 Strength check or a DC 25 Escape Artist check. A being who succeeds in avoiding becoming completely ensnared, either by succeeding at his initial Reflex save or by succeeding at his Strength or Escape Artist check, remains entangled, but may move through the strands. Each round devoted to movement requires another Strength or Escape Artist check against a DC of 10, with the creature only able to move 5 feet for each full 5 points by which the check succeeds. The versatility of the animated web spell comes from its ability to stretch and move, albeit slowly. Each round, the caster can cause the web to move up to 10 feet in any direction, allowing him to engulf the unwary. In addition, the caster can deform and twist the radius of the web as he sees fit, causing it to become a line or wall. If, during its movement, the web engulfs a target, that being must immediately attempt a Reflex save, as though he had been caught in the spell’s initial radius. Any beings which are already entangled within the web are normally carried along when it moves, though their relative position within the web is not changed, unless its dimensions are radically changed. If the caster wishes, he can alter the web to release the trapped creature, or if the trapped being succeeds at a Strength or Escape Artist check against a DC of 25 (if fully entangled) or 10 (if only partially entangled, as above) he can hold his position successfully, causing the strands to tear around him and allowing him to move either 5 feet or 5 feet per full 5 points above the check DC, respectively. As with a standard web spell, a creature with at least 5 feet of webbing between itself and an opponent is considered to be under cover. Likewise, a being protected by 20 feet of webbing gains total cover (see the SRD). The strands of an animated web spell are flammable, meaning a flaming sword can part them as a hand parts cobwebs. Any fire, whether it be from a torch or from a fireball, sets the webbing alight and burns away a 5 foot section each round. Those caught within the burning area suffer 2d4 points of fire damage. Unlike the strands of a normal web, an animated web cannot be made permanent, save by means of a spell comparable in power to a miracle or wish. Material Component: A piece of spider web and a living spider. Category:Conjuration spells Category:4th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:Drow spells